The invention relates to an operating mechanism for a multipole electrical circuit breaker, having a pair of separable contacts per pole, and comprising:
a tripping hook associated to a toggle device, comprising a first rod articulated between a switching bar, and a second rod,
an energy storage system having a telescopic link cooperating with an elastic device having at least one main closing spring,
a drive lever arranged between the energy storage system and the second rod of the toggle device,
and operating means to perform switching of the telescopic link from the loaded position to the unloaded position, and vice-versa.
A mechanism of this kind is described in the document EP-A-222,645. The excess operating energy after the closing dead point of the toggle of the mechanism is absorbed directly by the fixed drive lever pivoting travel limiting stop. This may result in premature wearing of the mechanism, notably under certain conditions of no-lead start-ups following repeated circuit breaker racking-out operations.